La parte oscura de ser Hokage
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Un punzante dolor llegó a su sistema nervioso cuando abrió los ojos; el dolor era de otro mundo. Nunca antes había tenido una sensación tan desagradable y horrible dentro de sí mismo. Recorría todo, desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, y la sensación de palpitaciones en sus propios huesos lo hacían pensar, por primera vez en toda su vida, si la muerte era la solución correcta...


_Este fic participa en el **Reto: Darkfic**_

* * *

 _Como actividad dentro del foro: **La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a  Kishimoto Masashi-san.  
_ _La historia es completamente mía._

 _Notas de autora al final del escrito._

 ** _¡NO DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!  
_** _Créanme, a nadie le gustaría leer esto._

* * *

 _ **• - · - • - · - • - · - • - · - • - · - •**_

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 _ **• - · - • - · - • - · - •**_

·

·

 _ **• - · - •**_

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 _ **· · LA PARTE OSCURA DE SER HOKAGE · ·**_

 _ **·**_

 _ **·**_

 _ **• - · - •**_

 _ **·**_

 _ **·**_

 _ **• - · - • - · - • - · - •**_

 _ **·**_

 _ **·**_

 _ **• - · - • - · - • - · - • - · - • - · - •**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Un punzante dolor llegó a su sistema nervioso cuando abrió los ojos. El dolor era de otro mundo. Nunca antes había tenido una sensación tan desagradable y horrible provenir dentro de sí mismo. Recorría todo, desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, y la sensación de palpitaciones en sus propios huesos lo hacían pensar, por primera vez en toda su vida, si la muerte era la solución correcta...

.

.

.

 _¡NO! ¡NO PIENSES ESO-TTEBAYO!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Intentó mantener los pensamientos claros y no caer en el desmayo por aquel sentido que crecía a cada segundo al intentar recuperarse. ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí? Recuerdos borrosos que no lograban esclarecerse por esa maldita jaqueca que lo hacía derramar lágrimas de sufrimiento.

.

 **— ¡NARUTO-KUUUUUUN!**

.

El dolor lo llevó a un estado de somnolencia que mantenía despierto, únicamente, su exhausto cuerpo. Parpadeó un par de veces creyendo escuchar una voz familiar a la lejanía, mas era incapaz de ver nada... Todo es oscuridad.

.

 **— ¡N-NA! ¡KYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

.

Movió sus dedos, los cuales estaban entumecidos, pero aún así podía sentir dolor. ¿Acaso era posible tal estado en un humano? Creyó escuchar esa voz de nuevo. ¿Le era familiar? Abrió su ojo derecho por unos segundos, acostumbrando su pupila al entorno que se encontraba delante suyo. ¡Maldita sea! Cómo dolía cada una de las partes que rodeaban su globo ocular. Un extraño y particular color turquesa comenzó a envolverlo. Era lo primero que pudo apreciar y parecía, aquella tenue luz, evitar que el dolor prosiguiera.

— Despertaste... hhaa... eso... eso está bien... hhaa... Naruto...

La voz provenía de una silueta que poco a poco se aclaraba ente su ojo. Cabellera corta y figura esbelta; parecía estar muy agotada. El tono en sus silenciosas palabras denotaba un profundo dolor.

— Vamos... Te necesitamos Na... Naruto... hhaa...

Abrió su otro párpado y pudo contemplar con nitidez los colores que ingresaban por un pequeño agujero. Las hebras, de aquel lacio cabello, eran rosadas y su cuerpo estaba marcado por notorias líneas en tono púrpura. Su piel tenía raspones, golpes y el sudor brillaba como escarcha. Ojos como el jade con mirada cansada estaban cristalizados por el constante goteo de lágrimas que caían sobre su chaqueta anaranjada; rasgada y sucia.

— Sa... Sakura-chan...

— Estás bien... eso... hhaa... eso es...

Sintió como aquel dolor y agonía era reemplazado por una pequeña fuerza que le proveía el chakra de ella... pero algo le faltaba. ¿Qué es? ¡¿Qué diablos le faltaba?!

.

 **— ¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

.

Los ojos de Sakura se cerraban con tanta fuerza... Era como si sintiera lo mismo de aquella persona en el exterior. Esos chillidos de dolor podía escucharlos a la perfección. Su jaqueca había dejado su cuerpo y podía sentir calma, aunque no dejaba de sentirse extraño. Ahora era capaz de pensar y escuchar sus propias palabras. Naruto podía analizar por qué estaba debajo de unos pesados escombros que, a duras penas, le permitían un haz de luz para saber que su compañera era quien lo curaba.

.

 **— ¡N-N-NO! ¡POR FAVOOOOR! ¡b-b-bast-t-ta! ¡YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

.

Esas palabras... un tono que llegó a su memoria de golpe y entonces supo todo lo que pasaba. Conocía por qué estaba allí. El sudor frío recorriendo su piel y los moretones en su cuerpo, clara evidencia para sus recuerdos. Reconocía el sitio y temió lo peor cuando supo cómo había terminado en tal estado. ¡Mi esposa! Sin duda todo esto era abrumador y sus expectativas para salir con vida del sitio era menos que cero, pero no se rendiría. Él saldría de esta situación con todos aquellos que habían sido lo suficientemente leales para seguirlo hasta ese punto.

Siendo el Hokage debía pensar en todos como su familia, pero su prioridad era aquella persona que se atrevió a esperarlo por tantos años...

.

.

.

 _¡HINATA!_

.

.

.

— Na... Naruto... hhaa... Salva... los... hhaa... Que lo que... he hecho... hhaa... no sea en vano...

Los verdes jades de la médico ninja perdieron brillo con severa rapidez y sonrió agradecida. Sus párpados se cerraron por completo, el chakra de curación se apagó y el cuerpo se volvió completamente lacio, cayendo al suelo como una pesada roca.

— ¿Sakura-chan? ¡Sakura-chan!

La tomó en sus brazos y contempló el desvanecer de aquellas lineas purpúreas que marcaban su piel. Claro ejemplo de haber utilizado ese jutsu prohibido. La llamó una y mil veces, colocó su oreja en el pecho, tomó el pulso, la cacheteó... nada. Sakura ya no respiraba.

Naruto no podía cerrar sus ojos al notar que su mejor amiga no estaba con él. Sus labios estaban entrecerrados y se movían como un tic al no poder articular palabras frente al cadáver.

.

.

.

 _No... no... ¡NO!_

.

.

.

Una tos dirigió sus topacio hacia un cuerpo cubierto de polvo. Ropa roja y pantalones cortos rosados, medias azules largas y cabellera negra. Sus lentes de marco rojo brillante estaban deshechos bajo una roca.

— Sarada-chan...

La pierna de la niña estaba en una posición extraña y su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad. Recostó a su compañera con fiel delicadeza y se dirigió hacia la niña. Su mano sostenía otra. La pequeña Uchiha la apretaba con fuerza, pero la otra ya no estaba correspondiendo de la misma manera. Cuando se acercó su respiración se detuvo y no quería creerlo.

El Séptimo tragó pesado y contuvo su dolor, realizó un sello y aparecieron tres clones; no pudo más. Uno tomó con delicadeza el cuerpo de su querida amiga, que se encontraba frío. El segundo levantó a Sarada; ella hizo una mueca de dolor intenso, pero no gritó ante el punzante y abundante dolor que le provocó su pierna izquierda con una marcada deformación en el hueso a la altura del muslo. Abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Sé... sep... tim... mo...?

Acarició su cabello con ternura y cayó dormida por el extremo cansancio. El otro clon quitó las rocas que estaban sobre el cuerpo de su hijo. Boruto tenía sus ojos cerrados y su rostro era el de un pequeño ángel dormido. Su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre y al revisarlo halló un corte en la parte derecha del estómago. Un corte imperfecto que lo desangró con rapidez.

El Hokage mordió su labio con tanta fuerza que permitió el fluir del líquido carmín. El odio lo invadía cada vez con mayor fuerza, aunque se obligaba a sí mismo pensar que aquella persona, causante de todo esto, era capaz de cambiar. Todos tiene un pasado oscuro; no obstante, si se le daba la oportunidad... Todos pueden cambiar.

.

 **— ¡NOOOOOOO!**

.

El tercer clon cargó el cuerpo de su adorado niño y los tres salieron por una abertura que creó él. Saltó de roca en roca. Ocultándose y manteniéndose alerta de que ese ser no lo viera aproximarse hacia su esposa.

Hinata estaba atada en una torre de escombros. Una burbuja de color rojo liliáceo la rodeaba por completo y cada cierto tiempo emitía descargas en tonos verdosos que chocaban y se introducían en su vientre abultado. Cuando contempló la sangre que emanaba de su boca y oídos, invocó una severa ira dentro de él.

— ¿Creíste que no sentiría tu presencia?

El Séptimo no pudo más que salir de atrás de su escondite, donde observó por ligeros segundos la horrible situación que allí se percibía. ¿En qué momento todo se tintó de escarlata? El líquido rojizo cubría gran parte de la superficie de la batalla.

— ¡SUÉLTALA! ¡ÚSAME EN SU LUGAR-TTEBAYO!

Grita con desesperación con tal que pare el jutsu que mantenía a Hinata al borde del colapso desapareciera y dejara a su amor... y su bebé en paz.

— Lamento negar tu petición, Hokage.

El sujeto de estatura igual a la de Naruto y piel morena, cabellera negra con puntas rojizas y ojos con el... ¿rinnegan?, pero no era el mismo de siempre; no era igual al de Sasuke. Los marcados anillos oscuros que rodeaban las pupilas eran iguales, pero el tono lila había cambiado a un celeste hielo. Naruto había visto esos ojos en cierta persona... hace ya mucho.

La esfera que rodeaba a su esposa comenzó a brillar desde la parte inferior como anillos eléctricos y Hinata abrió sus ojos con pesar y horror. El Séptimo se acercó a la burbuja de chakra y al tocarla le lanzó una descarga que lo empujó hacia uno de los edificios de la aldea.

— Na... ruto... kun...

El Hokage se levantó con rapidez, pero su cuerpo palpitaba de dolor. Sus topacios se toparon con las perlas descoloridas de ella y la descarga se produjo. Un alarido salió de sus secos y pálidos labios, sus mejillas ya no tenían ese dulce color que contemplaba cada mañana al despertar as u lado. Ahora su amada esposa estaba más pálida... su cabellera ya no brillaba aunque el sol estaba en pleno cenit. Sus ojos que siempre lo admiraban con ternura y amor sincero se encontraban opacos y su cuerpo tenía golpes marcados...

— Hinata... Hinata... ¡HINATA!

Sus ojos... su boca...

Corrió. Obligó a su cerebro a eliminar todo el dolor y cansancio con tal de llegar a su lado antes de que una nueva descarga llegase a tocarla... El sujeto lo detuvo con una esferas negras que emitían un brillo amarillo muy particular.

.

 **— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

.

— Tendrá que disculparme, Hokage, pero no puedo dejar que se entrometa en mi creación.

— ¡¿Cre... creación?!

— ¡Oh! Discúlpeme. Usted estaba muerto cuando ese Uchiha descubrió mi plan.

La mirada del tipo junto a Hinata era serena y levemente alegre. Su voz era ronca, expresión calmada y cortés. Su mano derecha estaba abierta, señalando la burbuja que aprisionaba a la señora Uzumaki y proporcionaba unas ondas liliáceas que mantenían la cárcel circular encendida. La mano izquierda señalaba a Naruto con los dedos índice y medio.

— Debo agradecer que me facilitara al Kyubi para esto.

Realizó una pequeña reverencia y el Séptimo apretó puños y mandíbula. Naruto no podía moverse, por más que forcejeaba. No podía usar su chakra y al concentrar energías para reunir la del ambiente, parecía que el sujeto de ojos extraños lo impedía; atrayendo la energía con los dedos que lo señalaban como si fuera una antena receptora.

— Veo que le llama la atención mis ojos, no lo culpo. En el mundo ninja hay miles y miles de ojos distintos. Los Uchiha son claro ejemplo de que un individuo es capaz de alterar la naturaleza del kekkei genkai con tan solo sus genes...

Naruto quería escuchar y poco lograba mantener la serenidad al notar las atroces condiciones en la que estaba su esposa.

— ¡Evolución, Hokage! Es muy alentador para mí, saber que puedo ser capaz de crear un estilo único sin la necesidad de esperar cientos de años para que el proceso se dé por sí solo.

La burbuja comenzó su proceso de arranque y la luz de la descarga volvió a aparecer... Haciendo que el Séptimo oyera la voz de ella, envuelta en sufrimiento por la tortura.

— De acuerdo a mis investigaciones... para acelerar la evolución de un kekkei genkai, ocular por el momento, necesito de una gran cantidad de chakra. ¡Y que mejor fuente que un bijuu!

Naruto comenzó a elevarse sobre los tejados destrozados y cuerpos desmembrados de un sinnúmero de aldeanos. Quería saber si alguien más estaba con vida entre tanto escombro. No lograba recordar nada antes de...

A duras penas pasaban por su mente imágenes de el tipo frente a él con una capucha café, saludándolo en el despacho. O de una fuerte luz que acarreo el movimiento de las edificaciones antes de desplomarse. También recuerda como si el aire dejara su cuerpo por completo hasta desfallecer.

— ¡¿Por qué no... no utilizarme? Te... te hubieras ahorrado todo... todo...!

— Verá, Hokage. No es tan sencillo. Intenté en varios sujetos de prueba, pero el contenedor fallecía a los minutos de iniciado el procedimiento. Cuando escuché que su esposa, una mujer poseedora de un doujutsu, iba a tener otro hijo... y usted es... bueno, era un jinchuriki... ¡Acerté! Al menos el contenedor no ha muerto.

— ¡MALDITO!

— Hokage... Debe estar orgulloso de que su esposa, una mujer muy bella debo decir con todo respeto, haya soportado hasta este punto... Pronto serán dos horas, y el proceso finalizará. Tenga paciencia, Hokage. Luego los dejaré.

Unas aves aparecieron en ese momento; mantenían una peculiar formación lineal. Luego aparece un hilo muy delgado por los pies del hombre con cabellera negro-rojiza y aprisiona el pie, enroscándose como una serpiente. Las aves bajan en picada mientras se unificaban formando una feroz bestia de cuatro patas dispuesto a engullir al hombre.

Los ojos de sujeto comienzan a brillar de forma intensa, como si el iris fuese una rueda. Suelta a Naruto de su enredadera y cae desde varios metros de altura. Sin apartar la mano que proveía ese chakra lila. Aquel ninja eleva rocas del suelo con un lento movimiento de dedos para proteger a su experimento y a él; formando una capa de piedra como escudo. Mientras otras rocas se dirigían a Sai y Shikamaru que se mantenían en pie a duras penas.

— No... se... ¡ENTROMETAAAAAN!

Y las rocas se dividieron como finas balas que atravesaron su decaídos cuerpos... Sumidos en agonía y dolor... desangrándose poco a poco. Naruto estaba de nuevo frente a su esposa. Miraba con desesperación la manera de sacarla de allí.

— Es hora...

Susurra su enemigo con seriedad. La esfera comenzó a flotar, con ella dentro. El flujo de chakra se detiene y el resto del jutsu era automático. Naruto atacó al shinobi, pero este lo detuvo como si fuera un insecto.

— Hokage, hokage, hokage. Tranquilícese...

— ¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO! ¡SUÉLTAME Y TE MOSTRARÉ LO QUE LE PASA A AQUELLOS QUE SE METEN CON MI FAMILIA-TTEBAYOOO!

— No. No sea grosero conmigo. Solo observe y en un futuro me lo agradecerá.

El orbe donde se encontraba Hinata se convirtió en una burbuja transparente por un par de segundos, para luego ir achicándose e introduciéndose en el útero de ella. El dolor fue tal, que primero gritó hasta que la voz desapareció... junto con su conciencia.

Naruto se encontraba en shock. Sus pupilas se movían como si temblaran y los párpados no se cerraban.

El cuerpo de su dulce ángel descendió sobre los brazos de él como una delicada pluma de ave. Hinata no reaccionaba. Aquel despreciable ninja observaba a la pareja; meditando y esperando.

— ¡Hi...! ¡hi...! ¡hina...!

Su aliento desvanecido, sus ojos desorbitados, el sudor frío rodando sobre su piel... No cruzaban pensamientos coherentes por su mente y sus ojos no apartaban la vista de su mujer. La mano que no estaba vendada subió hasta la frente y apartó los cabellos de su flequillo con miedo. La boca de Naruto temblaba y leves balbuceos salían de ella.

— Ni modo. Parece que ella no soportó... Mis condolencias, Séptimo.

Dispuesto a descargar toda esa ira que le provocó ver a Hinata mu... mue... ¡NO!

.

.

.

 _Vuelve... vu.. vuelve... Hi-Hinata... ¡No me dejes!_

 _¡HINATA!_

.

.

.

— Oh... Creo que deberá llevarla a un hospital, Hokage. Su barriga está haciendo movimientos muy extraños... ¿no lo cree?

Al palpar su abdomen inferior temió ¡TEMIÓ!

— La ley de la vida me impide ayudarle como partero de su bebé. Si toco mi creación podría matarlo y... luego de tanto esfuerzo no quiero arruinarlo por mí mismo. Les dejaré solos.

Al voltear ya no estaba; así como llegó, se fue. Nunca supo su nombre y en ese momento era lo que menos deseaba...

Como un golpe de agua fría, ella atrapó tanto oxígeno como sus agotados pulmones se lo permitieron, regresándola a su lado, pero...

— Naruto... Na... ¡agh!

— ¡Hinata! No... ¡¿qué haces?!

La princesa Byakugan activó su doujutsu para notar el estado de su bebé. Sonrió tan aliviada... tan agradecida de que... estuvieran bien.

— Naruto... kun... yo... ¡agh! Hima-chan está en...

— No hables. Mantén las fuerzas, luego la buscaré. No te...!

Su mano acarició aquella mejilla. Esas perlas que siempre lo miraban con ternura, comprensión y amor, seguían contemplándolo igual. Su sonrojo débil acompañado de la más hermosa sonrisa...

— Son... son dos...

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Son dos... niños... ¡agh!

Las contracciones se volvieron muy bruscas. Ella empezó la tarea de parto. Sujetó la mano de su esposo con mucha fuerza. Él se despojó de su vestimenta superior y la colocó debajo de las piernas de su esposa. Ella pujaba con más fuerza.

Observar el errático movimiento del abdomen lo hacía temblar. En los partos de sus hijos se desmayó a los pocos segundos de escucharla gritar por el dolor... Ahora no era diferente, sino peor... ¡Peor!

Tenía que soportar, debía estar junto a ella.

— Naruto-kun...

Murmuró luego de diez agobiantes minutos para dar a luz a dos saludables bebitos. Ella lo corroboró por sí misma. Incluso notó algo muy diferente a cualquier shinobi. Ni si quiera lo había visto en Naruto.

— Querido...

— Shhh... Los llevaré a...

— Su... su chakra... ellos... hhaa... Ellos son especiales, Naruto.. kun...

— Hinata...

— Yo... yo sé que serás un buen padre...

Las perlas perdieron brillo y su sonrisa se ocultó... para siempre. Su pecho ya no subía y bajaba. El cuerpo se tornó completamente lánguido y la fuerza de su mano con la de él terminó.

— Creo que ahora sí murió.

Elevó la mirada y estaba allí el dador de todo lo que jamás pudiese haber pensado en toda su vida. El dolor que experimentaba ahora lo mantenía como adormecido para no sentir lo que realmente debería.

— ¡Tu...!

Creó un rasen shuriken y lo lanzó directo al ninja en las alturas. ¡Los ojos del Uzumaki estaban inyectados en sangre! Este de desvaneció y apareció a unos pasos de la pareja.

— Hokage, gracias. Prometo que cuidaré de ellos y un día se los devolveré.

Atrapó a Naruto como si lo cubriesen cadenas invisibles y lo mantuvo apartado en el aire, a un par de metros de sobre el cuerpo pálido de su esposa y el llanto de su gemelos. Los nuevos miembros Uzumaki fueron envueltos en la capa de su padre y luego flotaron hacia el hombre loco.

— ¡SUÉLTALOS!

Lágrimas de dolor y desesperación caían sin parar. No podía moverse. ¡Todos parecía una maldita pesadilla! Forcejeaba y vociferaba sin éxito. ¿Cuánto más debía sufrir?

— Para que no se sienta solo, le daré esto que me encontré. ¿Es suyo?

Hablando con sarcasmo y una sonrisa ladina, acercó a los infantes de piel blanca dentro de una burbuja como la que tenía a Hinata. Creó otra desde su mano, crecía a cada segundo. Y cuando explotó, apareció su pequeño ángel desmayada.

— ¡HIMA!

— Al llegar a esta aldea pensé en utilizarla, pero decidí que los recién nacidos tenían un porcentaje mayor de éxito.

Soltó a Naruto y lanzó a su hija sobre sus piernas; el Séptimo la atrapó con suma delicadeza y se cercioró de que nada en ella estuviera mal.

— No se preocupe, no está lastimada. Sólo tuve que dormirle... ¡Su hija es muy escandalosa!

Colocó a su tierna niña en el suelo y se dirigió como una bala hacia el tipejo que pensaba arrebatar al fruto de amor que su esposa le ofreció. Pero fue inútil. No lograba golpearlo ni una sola vez y si intentaba algo fuerte o un ataque de explosión con chakra podría lastimar a sus hijos.

— Suficiente. Es momento de regresar y no puedo dejar que me siga.

Apareció por detrás del Séptimo y, colocando su dedo índice en la nuca, aplicó una burbuja de chakra lila que lo adormeció. Llevándolo a un estado de sueño que dormía sus extremidades por partes. Primero las piernas no respondieron, luego sus brazos...

— ¡Qué demo...!

Su cuerpo cayó como roca y los párpados poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse. Viendo por última vez a sus bebés desvanecerse en un agujero; similar al kamui, sólo que este no los absorbía, sino que abría una puerta que se podía cruzar caminando.

.

.

.

 _No... Hinata, Boruto, Himawari... la aldea entera... Maldición... ¡Maldición! ¡MALDICIÓN!_

.

.

.

— ¡Mal... di... ción!

El sueño lo sedujo por completo y su cuerpo exhausto no le ayudaba en nada... Siempre quiso ser Hokage. Buscaba que todos lo reconocieran y confiaran en él. Quería ser feliz el resto de su vida junto a la chica que lo amó a escondidas durante años... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué mal hizo para que lo hicieran sufrir de esta forma? ¿Por qué no él?

 _ **¡¿POR QUÉ NO ÉL?!**_

 _Nunca se imaginó la verdadera parte oscura de ser Hokage..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** Eh.. no sé qué decirles. :'( Es la primera vez que escribo un Dark fic y, por más que me guste el drama, esto es otro nivel. En realidad no me agrada ser tan maldita con los personajes que me gustan. (TT_TT)_

 _Me demoré en entregar porque tenía otra historia, pero no eran tan "dark" como esta. Y aunque creo que no es tal y como pide el reto, sí es lo más perturbador que he escrito dentro del mundo ninja. *sigue llorando*_

 _Espero estar apegada a lo canon... Ustedes saben que es muy difícil -al menos para los novatos- el seguir las personalidades que el propio mangaka otorga. Solo espero que... no se si quiero que les guste o no..._

 _¡YA SÉ!_

 _Espero les agrade mi redacción y espero no tener faltas de ortografía y gramática. Pero también quiero que no les guste la historia en sí... sino los consideraré sádicos en potencia xD._

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡RECICLADO! (^U^)_**


End file.
